the_crownfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 3
Zusammenfassung Die Welt der 60er und 70er befindet sich im Wandel und auch die Königsfamilie verändert sich. Für Königin Elizabeth steht die Pflicht jedoch an erster Stelle. Folgen # Olding # Margaretologie # Aberfan # Bubbikins # Coup # Tywysog Cymru # Mondstaub # Mann in der Schwebe # Zwickmühle # Cri de Coeur Cast Hauptdarsteller * Olivia Colman as Queen Elizabeth II * Tobias Menzies als Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, Elizabeths Ehemann * Helena Bonham Carter als Princess Margaret, Countess of Snowdon, Elizabeths jüngere Schwester * Ben Daniels als Antony Armstrong-Jones, Earl of Snowdon, bekannt als Lord Snowdon oder Tony; Princess Margarets Ehemann * Jason Watkins als Prime Minister Harold Wilson * Marion Bailey als Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother, George VIs Ehefrau und Elizabeth IIs Mutter * Erin Doherty als Princess Anne, Philip and Elizabeth's zweites Kind und einzige Tochter * Jane Lapotaire als Princess Alice von Griechenland und Dänemark, Philips Mutter * Charles Dance als Louis Mountbatten, 1st Earl Mountbatten of Burma, Philips ehrgeiziger Onkel * Josh O'Connor als Prince Charles, Philip and Elizabeth's ältestes Kind und Thronfolger * Geraldine Chaplin als Wallis, Duchess of Windsor, die amerikanische Ehefrau des Duke of Windsors * Michael Maloney als Prime Minister Edward Heath * Emerald Fennell als Camilla Shand * Andrew Buchan als Andrew Parker Bowles Nebendarsteller * David Rintoul als Michael Adeane * Charles Edwards als Martin Charteris * Michael Thomas als Prince Henry, Duke of Gloucester, Elizabeths Onkel * Penny Downie als Alice, Duchess of Gloucester, Prince Henrys Ehefrau * Alan Gill als Winkie * Pippa Winslow als Blinkie * Mark Dexter als Tony Benn, Politiker der Labour * Lorraine Ashbourne als Barbara Castle, Politiker der Labour * Aden Gillett als Richard Crossman * Sam Phillips als Stallmeister der Queen * Sinéad Matthews als Marcia Williams, Politiker der Labour, der als Harold Wilsons Privatsekretär dient * David Charles als George Thomas * Stuart McQuarrie als George Thomson, Baron Thomson of Monifieth * Patrick Ryecart als the Duke of Norfolk * Connie M'Gadzah als Sydney Johnson Gäste * Samuel West as Sir Anthony Blunt, Surveyor of the Queen's Pictures * Angus Wright as Martin Furnival Jones, Director-General of MI5 * Paul Hilton as Michael Straight * Teresa Banham as Mary Wilson, wife of Prime Minister Harold Wilson * Anthony Brophy as James Jesus Angleton, chief of CIA Counterintelligence * Michael Simkins as Patrick Dean, British Ambassador to the United States * Martin McDougall as W. Marvin Watson * Suzanne Kopser as Lady Bird Johnson, First Lady of the United States * Pip Torrens as Tommy Lascelles, Private Secretary to King George VI (in flashbacks) * Verity Russell as young Elizabeth * Beau Godson as young Margaret * Richard Harrington as Fred Phillips * Gwyneth Keyworth as Gwen Edwards * Colin Morgan as John Armstrong, The Guardian journalist * Miltos Yerolemou as Chronos * Nigel Whitmey as Marquis Childs * Colin Stinton as Lawrence E. Spivak * Finn Elliot as young Philip * Leonie Benesch as Princess Cecilie of Greece and Denmark, Philip's older sister (in flashback) * John Hollingworth as Lord Porchester, nicknamed Porchey * Rupert Vansittart as Cecil Harmsworth King, newspaper publisher * Julian Glover as Cecil Boyd-Rochfort * Philippe Smolikowski as Alec Head * John Finn as Arthur "Bull" Hancock * Nia Roberts as Silvia Millward * David Summer as Thomas Parry * Henry Dimbleby as Richard Dimbleby, BBC broadcaster * Alan David as Ben Bowen Thomas * Henry Pettigrew as Neil Armstrong * Felix Scott as Buzz Aldrin * Andrew-Lee Potts as Michael Collins * Sidney Jackson as Prince Edward * Marlo Woolley as Prince Andrew * Fred Broom als Cliff Michelmore * Daniel Beales als Patrick Moore * Kevin Eldon als Priest Michael * Matthew Baldwin als Kenneth Harris * Togo Igawa als Hirohito, Kaiser von Japan * David Wilmot als Arthur Scargill, president of the Yorkshire branch of the National Union of Mineworkers * Stephen Riddle als Derek Parker Bowles * Judith Alexander als Ann Parker Bowles * Robert Benedetti-Hall als Major Bruce Shand * Nesba Crenshaw als Rosalind Shand * Louis Zegrean als junger Edward "Ted" Heath * Richard Walsh als Joe Gormley, president of the National Union of Mineworkers * Jessica De Gouw als Lucy Lindsay-Hogg, Freundin des Lord Snowdon * Nancy Carroll als Lady Anne Glenconnor, lady-in-waiting to Princess Margaret and wife of Colin Tennant, 3rd Baron Glenconner * Richard Teverson als Colin Tennant * Martin Wimbush als Dr. Bodley Scott * Dan Skinner als Alastair Burnet * Tim Bentinck als John Betjeman